Shippings
Shipping is the belief of romantic feelings, which may or may not be canon, for the Prince of Tennis series. The more dominant of the partners is referred to as "seme" and is named first in the pairing, while the lesser dominant is referred to as "uke" with their name being second, e.g. Perfect Pair, TezukaxFuji - though you can always switch the order around, too. Shipping is generally used by the fanbase for fanfiction, fanart, doujinshi, etc. The following are not legitimate couples, unless officially stated, but are created by the Prince of Tennis fans. Some of the pairings may offend others' beliefs, if so please do not bash. Common Shippings These are the more popular pairings. *Adorable Pair - Atobe/Akutagawa *Age Unknown Pair - Sanada/Tezuka *Alpha Pair - Sanada/Yukimura *Bronze Pair or Comedy Pair - Amane/Kurobane *Cap Pair - Ryoma/Sanada *D2 or Bubbleyum Pair - Marui/Jackal *Data Pair or No-Eyes Pair - Yanagi/Inui *Diabolic Pair - Marui/Kirihara *Dirty Pair - Oshitari/Mukahi *Dream Pair (aka 36 Pair) - Kikumaru/Fuji *Ecstasy Pair - Shiraishi/Kenya *Emerald Pair - Inui/Kaidoh *Gentleman Pair - Oshitari/Yagyū *Genius Pair - Marui/Fuji *Golden Pair (Shipping) - Ōishi/Kikumaru *Imperial Pair - Atobe/Tezuka *King and Servant Pair - Atobe/Kabaji *Kinky Pair - Yanagi/Kirihara *OT5 pair - Sanada/Tezuka/Atobe/Fuji/Ryoma *OT6 pair - Sanada/Tezuka/Atobe/Yukimura/Fuji/Ryoma *Perfect Pair - Tezuka/Fuji *Pillar Pair - Ryoma/Tezuka *Platinum Pair - Niou/Yagyū *Ponta Pair - Ryoma/Sakuno *Rival Pair - Momoshiro/Kaidou *Rhythm Pair - Kamio/Ibu *Royal Pair - Atobe/Ryoma *Sadist Pair - Fuji/Yukimura *Sensual Pair - Yukimura/Ryoma *Silver Pair - Ōtori/Shishido *Sweet Pair - Marui/Akutagawa *Super Rookies Pair - Ryoma/Kintarou *Tango Pair - Sanada/Atobe *Telepathic Pair - Atobe/Oshitari *Thrill Pair - Fuji/Ryoma *Toxic (aka Trick or Treat, HaruMaru) Pair - Niou/Marui *Trick Pair - Niou/Kirihara *Two Wings of Kyūshū - Tachibana/Chitose *Uke Pair - Yukimura/Kirihara *Unconditional Pair - Yukimura/Marui Obscure Shippings These are lesser known couples or ones less frequently mentioned. The vagueness of names is due to the amount of popularity they receive. *Acrobat Pair - Kikumaru/Mukahi *Ah-Un Pair - Momoshiro/Ryoma *Brat Pair or Promising Aces Pair - Kirihara/Ryoma *Buchou Pair (1) - Tezuka/Aoi *Buchou Pair (2) - Tezuka/Minami *Buchou Pair (3) - Tezuka/Akazawa *Buchou Pair (4) - Atobe/Aoi *Buchou Pair (5) - Atobe/Akazawa *Buchou Pair (6) - Tachibana/Aoi *Buchou Pair (7) - Tachibana/Minami *Buchou Pair (8) - Tachibana/Akazawa *Buchou Pair (9) - Akazawa/Aoi *Buchou Pair (10) - Akazawa/Minami *Buchou Pair (11) - Minami/Aoi *Buchou-Fukubuchou Pair - Tezuka/Ōishi *Charisma in the Club Pair - Atobe/Mizuki *Childhood Friends Pair - Akutsu/Kawamura *Comeback Pair - Inui/Shishido *Commentary Pair - Ibu/Mizuki *Crybabies Pair - Ōtori/Itsuki *Daddy's Toy Pair - Ryoma/Kiraku *Data Man Pair - Inui/Mizuki *Destiny Pair - Atobe/Kamio *Dominance Pair - Atobe/Hiyoshi *Dramatic Pair - Atobe/Shishido *Dunk Pair - Momoshiro/Sengoku *Edo Pair - Tokugawa/Ryoma *Enthusiastic Pair - Akutagawa/Dan *Fast Runners Pair - Kamio/Shishido *Fastest Serves Pair - Inui/Ōtori *Fudomine Ace Pair - Kamio/Ibu *Fudomine's Strongest Pair - Sakurai/Ishida *Fukubuchou Pair (1) - Sanada/Ōishi *Fukubuchou Pair (2) - Sanada/Saeki *Fukubuchou Pair (3) - Ōishi/Saeki *Fujicest - Fuji Shusuke/Fuji Yuuta *Girl Lovers Pair - Sengoku/Aoi *Hadoukyuu Pair - Kawamura/Ishida *Heavenly Pair - Tezuka/Yukimura *Heavy bomber Pair - Kawamura/Kabaji *High Stature Pair - Kabaji/Ishida *Hyotei Mini Pair - Akutagawa/Mukahi *Hyotei's Young Lions Pair - Ōtori/Hiyoshi *Hyouhen Pair (1) - Kawamura/Kirihara *Hyouhen Pair (2) - Kawamura/Akutagawa *Idiot Pair or Baka Pair - Konjiki/Hitōji *Incest Pair (1) - Tachibana Kippei/Tachibana An *Incest Pair (2) - Kizarasu Atsushi/Kizarasu Ryou *Incest Pair (3) - Fuji Shusuke/Fuji Yuuta *Incest Pair (4) - Echizen Ryoga/Echizen Ryoma *Kindness Pair - Fuji/Kawamura *Left-Over Pair - Taki/Hiyoshi *Macho Pair - Sanada/Akutsu *Marionette Pair - Mizuki/Fuji Yuuta *Marionette Trio - Mizuki/Fuji Shuusuke/Fuji Yuuta *Master & Servant Pair - Atobe/Kabaji *Mischief Pair - Fuji/Saeki *Most Dreadful Pair - Kaidō/Akutsu *Myth Pair - Niō/Ōtori *Myth Triangle - Niō/Ōtori/Shishido *Naniwa Pair - Zaizen/Kenya *Neko Pair - Kikumaru/Ryoma *Next Gen OT3 - Zaizen/Kirihara/Hiyoshi *Next Gen OT4 - Kirihara/Zaizen/Hiyoshi/Kaidou *No Sociability Pair - Ryoma/Kaidō *Ordinary Showy Buchou Pair - Atobe/Minami *Oshitaricest Pair - Oshitari Yuushi/Oshitari Kenya *Petite Pair - Ryoma/Dan *Plant Room Trio - Yukimura/Fuji/Shiraishi *Power Pair (1) - Momoshiro/Amane *Power Pair (2) - Momoshiro/Kurobane *Power Pair (3) - Kawamura/Amane *Power Pair (4) - Kawamura/Kurobane *Pressure Pair - Aoi/Kaidō *Rare Pair - Tachibana Kippei/Yūta *Roommate Pair - Yukimura/Shiraishi *Rough Pair - Mukahi/Shishido * Sassy Pair - Mukahi/Hiyoshi * Sadist trio pair - Yukimura/Ryoma/Fuji * Scumlord Pair - Fuji/Mizuki *Seigaku's Dog & Monkey Pair - Momoshiro/Kaidō *Seigaku's Heavy Tank Pair - Momoshiro/Kawamura *Solitaire Pair - Niō/Shishido *Strongest Brothers Pair - Fuji/Yuta *Strongest Buchou Pair (1) - Tachibana/Tezuka *Strongest Buchou Pair (2) - Atobe/Tachibana *Sudden Changes Pair - Kirihara/Akutagawa *Super Freshmen Pair - Ryoma/Aoi *Super Rising Pair - Ryoma/Yūta *Street Tennis Lovers Pair - Momoshiro/Kamio *Tensai Pair - Fuji/Oshitari *True born Pair - Akazawa/Kaneda *Willpower & Courage Pair - Ryoma/Akutsu *Yamabuki's Strongest Pair - Akutsu/Sengoku *Yamabuki's Uneven Pair - Akutsu/Dan *Young Lions Pair - Ryoma/Hiyoshi The rest of the pairings would be unconfirmed among the fandom or not named. Category:Fanon Category:Shippings